Jorun Retaliation
The Jorun Retaliation was an Imperial vengeance campaign prosecuted by the Space Marines of the Howling Griffons, Ultramarines and Sons of Orar Chapters against the Renegade Guardsmen of General Jorun and his Drukhari allies in 143.M41. The campaign resulted in complete victory for the Adeptus Astartes and the total eradication of the Renegade forces. History Following the treachery of General Jorun of the 15th Heraklon Ironclads, an entire Imperial battle group that should have been on its way to reinforce the lines of the Gothic War instead turned Traitor, slaughtered their Commissariat attachments and went Renegade. The Imperium was moved to act with decisive force as the foul taint of the xenos known as the Drukhari was found to be at the root cause of this perfidy, with Jorun and his personal cadre laid low and corrupted by addiction to the aliens' foul psychotropics and depraved practices. Thanks to the dark arts of the Kabal of the Crimson Libation, the Heraklons danced like puppets to their new masters' tune. The humans to them were no more than disposable tools they used to enslave planetary populations by treachery and brute force, and with little risk to the aliens themselves. This could not remain unpunished, and the retaliation force the Imperium launched was fully intended to smash the Heraklons and their dark allies with brutal and overwhelming power, annihilating them without regard or mercy. The taskforce was comprised of the full active power of the Howling Griffons Chapter (then about eight companies in effective strength) who were given command, and reinforced with supporting companies from the Ultramarines and Sons of Orar Chapters. The Space Marines intercepted the Traitor Guard as they made planetfall on the Feral World of Asturia. Caught unprepared for such a fierce counter-assault, over five thousand Renegade Guardsmen died in the first solar hour of the Space Marine attack, torn apart on their landing zones with much of their heavy armour yet to be unlimbered. As the battle was joined in full, the task of destroying the Traitor command fell to the Howling Griffons 4th Battle Company who executed a Drop Pod assault into the heart of the disoriented enemy. Confronting not only the elite of General Jorun's Ogryn cadre, but also the inhumanly lithe and cruel shadows that rose around him, the Howling Griffons dispatched them with bolt, fire and unshakable resolve. It was Chaplain Armand Titus who fought his way to the Traitor General and delivered the Emperor's judgement despite suffering grievous wounds tainted with vile Drukhari poisons, cleaving Jorun's skull in half with his Crozius Arcanum. The Traitors' morale collapsed and the swift desertion of their xenos allies followed. The disordered and panicking Heraklons were ruthlessly hunted down and slain in the aftermath; the Renegade forces were utterly wiped out within six solar hours of the battle's opening salvos. On the Howling Griffons' return to their fortress-monastery on Mancora, Chaplain Titus, who had finally succumbed to his many injuries, was enshrined with all due reverence within a Dreadnought sarcophagus, in order to continue his service to his Chapter. Famed Veteran Alavaan of the Sons of Orar was also given great honours during this campaign, and went on to become his brethren's Chapter Master. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 126-127 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 31 es:Venganza de Jorun Category:J Category:Imperial History Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Guard Category:Dark Eldar Category:Imperium Category:History Category:Campaigns Category:Ultramarines Category:Imperial Campaigns